Hechos
by Monchy
Summary: ObiAni slash. Anakin no está muy seguro de por qué hace lo que hace ... Obiwan solo hace las cosas cuando está muy seguro de ellas.


**Hechos **

**(de la mente, el alma, el cuerpo y el corazón)**

Anakin no está muy seguro de por qué hace lo que hace. No sabe por qué pasa horas entrenando cuando todos le repiten que es el mejor luchador que la orden tiene o por qué se niega a pasar más de cinco minutos meditando. Tampoco sabe por qué va a clubes en busca de sexo casual, y todavía no es capaz de entender por qué se casó con Padme. No esta muy seguro de por qué odia a Mace Windu o de por qué Yoda le da miedo. Muchas veces se pregunta estas cosas y cuando no encuentra la respuesta atraviesa el Templo en la oscuridad de la noche, se adentra en las habitaciones de Obi-wan y se acurruca a su lado en la cama, relajándose cuando él le abraza y le aprieta contra sí. Tampoco sabe por qué hace eso, pero Obi-wan no hace preguntas y le abraza y es cálido y se siente protegido entre sus brazos.

Obi-wan solo hace las cosas cuando está muy seguro de ellas. Por eso entrena horas extra con Anakin y medita un tiempo predeterminado cada día. Le gusta mantener el control, así que ha aprendido a evitar la lujuria y los deseos carnales, por eso nunca acompaña a nadie a un club, no le gusta que jueguen con sus defensas. Sabe que estas razones le han ganado la confianza del Consejo, aunque Yoda le suele mirar como si supiera que ha hecho algo malo. Se pregunta si considerará extraña su relación con Anakin, pero cuando él viene en medio de la noche y se tumba a su lado no puede evitar abrazarlo. Es lo único que hace sin llegar a comprenderlo, pero Anakin se siente bien contra su pecho y le necesita y no le aburre con explicaciones insulsas y es cálido.

Anakin siempre ha sido más emocional de lo recomendable en un jedi. Pone el corazón antes que la cabeza en sus actos y eso no solo le ha costado su brazo, sino muchos incidentes a lo largo de su vida. Pero es que él quiere a su madre y nunca dejará de hacerlo; siente cariño por Padme y lo seguirá sintiendo. La muerte y la confusión no han conseguido que su corazón deje de latir por los que quiere, así que puede asegurar – con orgullo y la cabeza bien alta – que el Consejo no lo hará. No sabe como definir lo que siente cuando corre a esconderse entre los brazos de Obi-wan, pero sabe que no quiere perderlo.

Obi-wan nunca ha sido una persona visceral. Antes de hacer nada lo medita hasta la exageración, buscando dar los pasos correctos. Por eso le resultó extraño el vacío que surgió en su interior cuando Qui-gon murió, y se sorprendió al encontrarse llorando como un niño. El Código no le había preparado para una emoción tan intensa, así como tampoco para lo que siente por Anakin. La verdad es que no sabe lo que es, solo que hace que su corazón lata con fuerza y que no quiere perderlo.

A Anakin la parte que más le gusta del cuerpo humano son las manos. Son una parte muy sensible del cuerpo y, colocadas en los lugares precisos, capaces de producir electricidad. Por eso cubre su mano metálica con un guante, porque es antinatural. Obi-wan tiene unas manos preciosas y Anakin lo sabe porque no puede dejar de mirarlas. Son grandes y de dedos largos y elegantes pero muy masculinas, algo rugosas por los años de sujetar una espada entre ellas y muy hábiles en lo que se propongan. Algunas noches se atreve a tomarlas entre las suyas y entrelazar sus dedos, temblando porque Obi-wan no rechaza el tacto metálico de su mano artificial. Luego suele preguntarse cómo se sentirían esas manos acariciando su cuerpo. Le asusta saber que sería como estar en el cielo.

Obi-wan tiene que admitir que su fetiche son los cuellos. Es la parte del cuerpo más apropiada para lamer, besar, morder y marcar, y es en la que se producen las sensaciones más placenteras de una forma sutil. Anakin tiene un cuello hecho para acariciar, y Obi-wan lo sabe porque está obsesionado con su nuez. Es un cuello fuerte y largo pero no exagerado, de una elegancia innata y una perfección sensual. Cuando Anakin está entre sus brazos aleja esos pensamientos de su cabeza, aunque le aprieta más contra sí inconscientemente. A veces se pregunta que pasaría si descendiera sus labios sobre la piel suave y si podría sentir su pulso acelerarse bajo su boca. Se asusta al pensar que eso sería como besar el cielo.

Anakin decide un día que no le gusta vivir entre dudas, así que abre los ojos y mira a Obi-wan tumbado a su lado. Tiene los abiertos y los labios partidos y es sensual y perfecto. Se echa un poco para adelante y le besa. Deja sus labios sobre los suyos haciendo una pregunta silenciosa e intenta calmar el temblor que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Cuando Obi-wan empieza a devolverle el beso y le abraza más fuerte entiende que practica con su espada para evadir su mente y que no medita para no pensar, que busca sexo y se casó con Padme para sustituir el tacto que no tenía y que odia a Mace y Yoda le da miedo porque ambos saben cuales son sus verdaderos deseos. Pero todo eso ya no le importa porque sabe que sus labios siguen pegados a los de Obi-wan y es cálido y le quiere.

A Obi-wan le gusta mirar como Anakin duerme, por eso se sorprende cuando un día abre los ojos y le mira. Tiene una mirada asustada y empieza a abrir los labios y es hermoso y perfecto. Cuando se acerca a él y le besa, agradece que se detenga un tiempo en sus labios esperando por una respuesta. Obi-wan sabe lo que significa el escalofrío que le recorre, así que le devuelve el beso y le aprieta contra sí y empieza a entender que lucha y medita para alejar ciertos pensamientos, que evita el sexo porque solo hay una persona con la que quiera perder el control y que Yoda lo sabe aunque el Consejo confíe tanto en él. Pero Anakin le esta besando y lo demás pierde importancia porque es cálido y le quiere.


End file.
